


Things You Would Only Say at 1AM

by imabignerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Breakup Fic, M/M, drabble thing, regretmine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/pseuds/imabignerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think for someone so loud and brash, that Aomine would have less trouble being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Would Only Say at 1AM

“Tetsuuu,” he said, the familiar pet name slurring even through the phone line. He had to be drinking again.

Kuroko sighed long-sufferingly, tossing a quick glance over his shoulder at the clock that ticked on in the oppressive silence in his kitchen. He was still getting used to how unnervingly quiet the nights had become. “It’s late, Aomine-kun.”

A familiar bark of laughter cut though the call. “So it is. Why’s it always so late when we talk, huh, Tetsu?”

“Ask yourself why you always call so late.” Kuroko paused, before adding, “And always drunk, too.”

The other sighed on his end. It was unfair, Kuroko thought, how he could see Aomine clearly in his mind now. He was probably resting his forehead on the heel of his hand, gripping the short strands of navy blue hair as he was wont to do in frustration. Aomine let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Probably ‘cause I don’t have the courage to call any other time, huh.”

Probably. Kuroko turned his face away to contemplate the patterns in his modest dining table. For someone so loud and brash, Aomine had a terrible habit of only being honest when intoxicated. Kuroko believed staunchly in speaking his mind, often to Aomine’s aggravation. He hadn’t wanted to admit it before, but they really were too different.

He had hated it.

“But – listen, Tetsu, listen up – I called ‘cause I have shit to tell you, ya’know? ‘Cause I miss you, I really _really_ miss you –” Aomine’s voice was beginning to take on that mildly desperate quality. He’d heard that tone plenty of times recently. It was different shades of sad, really, how he’d never heard it before this.

“You’re drunk, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said.

“Tetsu,” he rambled, undeterred, “I promised myself I’d tell you, so listen – no really, listen, this is _super duper important_ – ‘cause I miss you, ya’know? I miss your boiled eggs, I miss your godawful bed hair, I miss the way you smell – no shit, that sounds really creepy scratch that – I miss Nigou for god’s sake –”

They had been happy. They’d been happy once, and Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder if they could’ve stayed that way. Maybe if they’d met each other later. Maybe if they’d both been more mature. Maybe if they’d just talked, _talked_ …

“You’re drunk,” he repeated. It seemed of specific import to impress this on Aomine. After all, it was the only time he would ever call.

“What does that matter?” Aomine replied irritably. “I’m being honest, aren’t I? Just like you always wanted me to be –”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko spoke, softly, delicately. “You don’t have to be. We’re too different, you said it yourself, before. That’s all there is to it.”

For a moment, all he could hear was Aomine’s breathing – slow, deep, like it always was –crackling through the phone. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like the other was sitting next to him, nursing a cup of warm milk like he always did. Aomine had always complained his fingers itched for a drink when Kuroko convinced – rather, enforced a strict one beer per week rule, _no more than that Daiki_ – him to drop his drinking habits. When Kuroko made his own habit of dropping a mug of milk in front of him every time he groused, Aomine had whined, though not without picking up an incorrigible habit of demanding milk before bed every night.

Finally, Aomine’s deep, gravelly voice came through the line again. He sounded hoarse. “Tetsu, _please.”_

Kuroko wondered if he still did so, even when his habit of drinking inevitably kicked back in.

His voice cracked. “Tetsu. Tetsu _Tetsu –”_

They were too different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hadn't written a break up fic before so I'm not all too confident about it, but I wanted to explore the dynamics of their relationship. They are quite different, and if handled when they're not quite ready, I imagine would end quite poorly. In my head, they could either balance each other out, or they could completely fall apart. 
> 
> but idk what do i know about life
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [@ im-a-big-foig](http://www.im-a-big-foig.tumblr.com)!


End file.
